2 Horas
by Onesehti
Summary: Solo son 2 horas diarias. Ni una mas ni una menos, en eso tecompartire, Fracasos y triunfos... solo en... 2 horas. (-Ectofeature UA)


**SFASFADASDASDA ¡Holi o3o!  
Eh aquí un One-shot de algo que se me ocurrio con una imagen~(?)**

**Sin mas que distraerlos. **

**¡El fic…!**

**Disclaimer: "Dude that´s my ghost!" no me pertenece, ni tampoco los personajes aquei nombrados, todo es propiedad de DisneyXD**

Miro con total indiferencia al chico a un lado suyo. Lanzo un suspiro cansado al escuchar un sollozo provenir de él. Era tan irritante escuchar ese tipo de sonidos. Paseo su vista tras unos lentes de armazón roja por la botella de vino tinto. Les haría mal seguir bebiendo como lo estaban haciendo, oh bueno, como Billy lo estaba haciendo. Escucho otro sollozo y como respiraba hacia adentro, enserio, eso molesta. Es un sonido irritante. Escucho el golpe del vaso de cristal sobre la barra del mini bar en su casa. Después le cobraría el daño, si en caso lo había hecho. Otro sollozo, y volvió a rodar los ojos con total fastidio. No era de su agrado este tipo de ambientes, por más veces que ya los haya sufrido, no son divertidos ni mucho menos agradables. Dirigió su mano hacia su vaso correspondiente y paseo el dedo índice por la orilla, de manera fina, sintiendo el cristal tocarle su dedo. De manera indiferente volteo a ver al peli negro que estaba sentado a su izquierda de él. Se cubría la cara mientras lloraba a los cuatro vientos, una que otra lagrima caía a la barra y dejaba una pequeña huella de su existencia. Bufo molesto viéndolo en tal estado, no volvería a dejar que bebiera.

-¡E-es tan injusto, Spencer!- Dijo entre sollozos, dejando ver parte de su sonrojada cara. Lanzo un breve suspiro, fastidiado del comportamiento infantil de su amigo. Ya tenía 20 años, al igual que él, estaba grandecito. Desvió su mirada, dispuesto a ver cualquier o cualquiera que no fuera su acompañante. Y así se mantuvo, en silencio, en todo la casa solo se escuchaban los sollozos de Billy que luchaban por ser ahogados, pero no podía, era demasiada frustración para él. A su lado, al izquierdo para ser exactos, la guitarra del chico estaba ahí, recargada en la barra donde se encontraban los dos chicos de 20 años. El castaño, tomo la botella de vino y sirvió en el vaso correspondiente al peli negro, ofreciéndole más, tal vez así se calmaría, o tal vez así lloraría más. Eso sería demasiado irritante.

-…Toma.-Dijo, acercando levemente el vaso, solo recibió otro sollozo como respuesta, junto con una respiración agitada. Lanzo un suspiro, cansado, él no era doctor "Feel´s" para tratar con esto. Vio como el chico negó levemente con la cabeza, lo cual solo mereció un ligero gruñido departe del pelo castaño. Trataba de hacerlo sentir bien ¿no le bastaba? Dejo el vaso cercas de Billy, solo por si acaso, no es que le interesara. Se quedó observando a Billy, acomodándose con su cabeza apoyada en su mano. Y así se quedó, observando como sollozaba de una manera demasiado fastidiosa e irritante, pero no podía decirle aquello, lo haría sentir peor que mal, ya que si fue con él, es porque le tiene la suficiente confianza como para decirle sus penas… lo cual es estúpido, ya que no es una persona muy expresiva. –Solo lloras por tonterías…- murmuro, obteniendo un ligero silencio departe de Billy, dejo de escuchar los tan irritantes sollozos departe de él, simplemente… se quedó callado, esperando la respuesta agritos departe de Baruch, siempre gritando:

"¡No me daré por vencido!"

-T-tienes razón…- soltó, con una sonrisa tan amarga. Spencer sintió que su corazón dio un brinco al escucharlo rendirse. No era una rendición total, pero… con solo el mero hecho que aceptara que lloraba por una tontería, era demasiado, era como decir que jamás volverá a soñar con ser un cantante pop. Vio como el chico temblaba, mientras apartaba las manos de su cara, con aquella sonrisa tan amarga que Spencer jamás había visto en Billy. Se quedó viéndolo de manera indiferente, si algo había aprendido durante los años pasados era ocultar sus sentimientos. De esa manera nadie se atrevería a aprovecharse de ellos. Como no dejar que vean que hay dentro de él. Escucho una risa amarga –S-solo… solo son tonterías…- murmuro, agachando la mirada, buscando ocultarla del mundo entero, pero no paraba de llorar en silencio. –Creo que debería buscar un trabajo verdadero…- volvió a reír de manera fingida y nerviosa, sin quitar las lágrimas en sus ojos, era una visión espeluznante para Spencer… pero su cara decía completamente lo contrario, decía. "No me interesa…" o, un frio "Te lo dije…" también contaría un "Ya te diste cuenta…"

Spencer permaneció en silencio, con una expresión indiferente. No tenía ganas de levantarle el ánimo a nadie, en realidad, jamás la tenía, solo… solo que Billy era una gran y extraña excepción, por más ocupado que estuviera, siempre le prestaba la atención que demandaba, 2 horas de atención diarias y se iba feliz de la vida, diciendo "¡Nos vemos mañana~!" cerrando la puerta de un portazo, dejando a Spencer con ganas de ahorcarlo, pero cada vez que tenía la oportunidad no lo hacía… recordaba que estaba en el mundo real y no en sus películas, donde si asesinabas a alguien podías salir libre sin un rasguño. Aquí te vas a la cárcel. Si, a veces así de dura es al pobre realidad. Lanzo otro suspiro lleno de frustración al escuchar algo que jamás pensó escuchar provenir de la boca de Billy. –Oye, idiota, si tienes tiempo para ponerte a lloriquear, ¿Porque no mejor vas y sigues con tu sueño?- Le dijo, en un tono indiferente, tratando de mostrar que no le importaba que había dicho. Le había dado ánimos a su estilo, y Billy lo conocía bien, sabía como eran sus típicos ánimos con su típico insulto de "idiota" "tonto" o "bobo" cualquiera de los tres, sabia Billy que eran típicos en él.

Escucho otra risa amarga, volteo ligeramente su vista y se encontró con la sonrisa más triste que pudo haber visto en su vida, y para lastima del pobre castaño, el que se la estaba dando, era Billy. –H-he~… tal vez…- dijo, sonriendo de manera cálidamente triste. A las mejillas de Spencer se les coloco un ligero tono carmín. Aparto la vista, buscando no ver aquella sonrisa que lo hacía sentir mal, peor que en su rostro demostraba total indiferencia hacia el chico que tiene sus sentimientos a flor de piel a diferencia de él. Billy lo vio por un momento, y hecho otra risa llena de tristeza. Volvió su vista hacia la barra y vio el vino servido, una sonrisa se le formo en el rostro. –Creo que después de todo tomare el vino después de todo…- dijo, tomando aquel vaso, y dándole un trago.

-No bebas tanto… si no mañana te sentirás terrible…- aconsejo, con un tono indiferente y amargado ya típico en él.

-Claro, mama~…- Canturreo Billy con una sonrisa resplandeciente, pero aun con sus mejillas algo rojas al igual que sus ojos debido al llanto. Spencer hecho una risa seca, a pesar de todo, Billy era de las pocas personas que le sacaban sonrisas y risas con tonterías. No, es la única persona que lo hace, cuando trabaja en películas, hay personas que tratan de hacerlo reír, pero no pueden, tiene fama de serio y sin sentido del humor. Vio como el muchacho sonrió con victoria por haberle sacado una carcajada, siempre hacia lo mismo, decía algún comentario con ese fin, y lo lograba de manera sorprendente. El peli negro tomo la botella de vino y sirvió más, con ojos perezosos y cansados por el llanto, que aún no acababa por completo, una que otra lagrimita se le escapaba, pero parecía que daba lo mejor de sí para no llorar de esa forma frente al joven castaño.

-Spencer…- Hablo el chico con sus ojos perezosos clavados en el vaso de vino, que levantaba en el aire quedamente.

-¿Qué…?- Respondió, cruzándose de brazos, y agradeciendo a que Billy no sabía lenguaje corporal.

Escucho una leve risa –Gracias…- sonrió de manera cálida, y totalmente agradecida con el chico. Dejo el vaso de vino en la barra, y se puso de pie, aun con aquella sonrisa que le caracterizaba, con aquella sonrisa que si era sincero como pocas veces lo es… a Spencer le encantaba. Se acercó al castaño, y coloco su mano en su hombro, acercándose con una leve sonrisa a su rostro. Spencer seguía viéndolo de manera indiferente, peor con las mejillas encendidas, pensando en que el juego de Billy acabara ya. Pero no fue así, solo se sintió más nervioso, al sentir una mano en su mejilla, y que la acaricio levemente, con una sonrisa que se fue calmando, para quedar con un rostro un tanto serio. Se acercó a su rostro, y rozo de manera suave los labios del castaño, que solo sintió como las mejillas le ardían junto con las orejas.

-¿B-Billy…?- Alcanzo murmurar, para sentir como le presionaban los labios de manera tranquila y suave. Cerró los ojos de manera fuerte, esperando a que acabara el contacto, pero a la vez esperando a que no se acabara… era un sentimiento confuso, sentía una extraña revoltura en el estómago que se sentía entre bien y… raro. Demasiado raro. Sintió como se separaban de él, y abrió los ojos de golpe, maldición, estaba jugando con él.

-Sera mejor que me vaya…- murmuro.

-¿eh? ¿Por qué?- Contesto, aun con el sonrojo aun reinando en su rostro.

El chico sonrió, y tomo su guitarra, para empezar a caminar hacia la salida. Spencer se puso de pie, dispuesto a detenerlo, hasta que escucho una ligera alarme de reloj de mano. Billy abrió la puerta y puso un pie fuera del departamento con una sonrisa solemne.

-Ya acabaron las 2 horas.-

**Bien, espero su opinión con una linda review!  
Mama: *le pega con una chancla* Quitate e_e**

**¡ESTA BIEN DDDDD:!**

**¡ACEPTO DE TODO~! **

**¡ADIOS GHFDASGHDSDFGSA! **

***Lo que es estar a la carrera***


End file.
